


sister weary from the waiting

by Origamidragons



Series: princesses and pirate girls [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Dressrosa Arc, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons
Summary: Viola’s family has been fractured for a long, long time.
Series: princesses and pirate girls [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721038
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	sister weary from the waiting

Viola’s family has been fractured for a long, long time.

She still remembers those golden years when they were happy, when they were together. She’ll never forget the way Scarlett smiled so blissfully at Rebecca’s birth.

It’s difficult to forget things, with her power. She remembers everything in the clearest detail, down to the glimmer of firelight on the tears that ran down her father’s face on the night Dressrosa burned, down to the bloodstains soaking through her sister’s favorite white dress as she lay dead in the street.

Maybe it would be easier if she could forget, but she deserves to remember. She owes that much at least to Scarlett, to her father, to poor dear Rebecca. She is the traitor, the turncoat, and for all that she doesn’t regret dealing with the devil to spare her father’s life, the guilt at what she’s helped to twist the country he loved so much into will never stop choking her.

She hasn’t seen her father since the fall, though she knows he’s still in the country. She could seek him out, if she wanted, if she were braver than she is. She knows he would forgive her. That doesn’t make it better.

When she goes to the old chapel of her childhood, now thick with dust and cobwebs from disuse, she doesn’t pray for herself. She kneels amidst the dust and darkness and prays for her father’s health, that his broken heart still beats, that the rightful king yet lives; for Rebecca’s safety, that she may be strong against all the hatred hurled at her, that despite it all she keeps her gentle kindness; for Scarlett’s peace, that wherever her sister is now, she isn’t weeping to see what’s become of them.

She can only hope.

And then, after ten long years, _hope_ arrives in Dressrosa, and Doflamingo’s house of cards tumbles to the ground in the span of a single day.

When it’s all over, her country is in ruins. Her people are beaten and bruised, shocked and homeless, but they’re _alive_ , and so is her family: her father and her niece and the brother she hadn’t even known she had.

And Viola can stand in the rubble and hold Rebecca close, and share a smile with Kyros, and see her father become king again, and think that perhaps, at long last, it’s all worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first fic in this series where i actually seriously struggled with the word limit. i have,, a lot of feelings,, about the riku family.
> 
> title is from [glory bound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqJDXqJzEdo) by matt hires, one of my all time favorite songs and a very good viola song 
> 
> Character: Viola  
> Prompt: Family  
> Word Limit: 400  
> Word Count: 399


End file.
